It Makes Him want to Change
by The Fishie
Summary: Sequel to ‘Aren’t we Random’. A second encounter between Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood and perhaps some insight into both of their characters.


**My second fic, yet another one chapter story, a sequel to the first part Aren't we Random.**

**I hope you enjoy it; it's a Theodore Nott and Luna Lovegood story like the other one.**

**It Makes Him want to Change.**

As every morning, Theodore Nott, a tall pale Slytherin with dark hair and equally dark eyes, sat as his house table minding his own business. He avoided the small talk his housemates seemed to get themselves into during meals and simply ate, that was the meaning of breakfast now wasn't it?

Of all houses he found the Slytherin house the most comfortable; if you wanted to be left alone, you were left alone. Everyone minded their own business and didn't pester each other; there was no inter house bullying or out-casting…although he did like to think of himself as some sort of outcast, just to distinguish himself from the other Death Eater-spawn.

Because well he refused to think of himself as 'a future Death Eater' like most people would. He wasn't planning on stepping in his father's footsteps, oh no he would make his own. That would probably shock the pure-blood community, Theodore Nott son of one of Voldemort's oldest and most trusted lieutenants refusing to throw himself at Voldemort's feet. He'd probably get killed…at least he would make a name for himself.

"Theodore." A deep yet clear voice called. Unmistakably that of Blaise Zabini, remember being told that Slytherin's mind their won business and left those who wanted to lone alone? Well Blaise Zabini is the one big exception.

"Good morning." Theodore mumbled not even trying to hide his annoyance knowing Zabini couldn't care less if his presence was wanted or not.

"Such sarcasm." Blaise smirked while sliding gracefully into the seat across from Theodore.

"You know me well."

"Please Theodore nobody knows you, you're about as big of a puzzle as Dumbledore…with the exception you're not completely crackers."

"What a comfort." Theodore muttered. "So why do you grace me with your presence?"

"Just to see if you heard-"

"Heard what?"

"Let me finish my sentences please you know I hate being interrupted." Blaise stated annoyed before carrying on. "Well I wanted to hear if you heard about that completely bogus article about Slytherin's in that rubbish magazine, the Quibbler? It's about how we Slytherin's aren't like we pretend to be…it's all like there is good in all of them! Highly amusing to be honest, I think Snape will blow a hissy fit if he finds out!"

"If the Quibbler is such rubbish how come you read the article? Which probably means you have the magazine no?"

"That thing is amusing at times but I don't-"

"No buts Blaise, there's no shame in reading it but just come out and say it, try to be the man you go around pretending you are or I'll have to agree with the Weasley girl."

"Agree on what?" Blaise questioned a look that was a mix of puzzlement and wonder taking over his haughty features.

"That you are a poseur." Theodore answered dryly.

Blaise his eyes went even darker and an unmistakable glare formed. "She said that to you?"

"She's been proclaiming it in the halls for ages; I'm surprised you didn't already know." Theodore stated hiding his amusement very well.

"Just she wait." Blaise grumbled getting up from his seat and just as he turned to leave Theodore spoke up again.

"Who wrote the article?"

"Lovegood, you know that weird girl from Ravenclaw." Blaise said with an air of negligence before storming out of the Great Hall.

Luna Lovegood, she had been one of his constant thoughts ever since their little encounter in the library. He had to say he was fascinated by her individuality, and of course her warmth, he felt as if she saw good in everyone…because well she spoke to HIM, a big bad Slytherin…was he wrong? Where there still truly good yet naïve people in this world who thought everyone was reliable as long as you trusted them enough?

His gaze drifted to the Ravenclaw table; there she sat, alone yet not lonely, a loner but not voluntary. She was reading The Quibbler…what else? She was wearing those dotty earrings and her blond hair hung free framing her face, it gave her the look of a slightly insane nymph.

But nevertheless, no matter what people said about her, no matter how crazy she might be, she was a good person and nobody could change that not even The Dark Lord.

* * *

It wasn't noon yet but everyone was outside including Theodore. 

The sun was still climbing but already the makes of a beautiful spring day were there. Too bad he didn't like spring all that much, no his heart went out to winter…his mother was the winter.

He saw her, Lovegood, sitting beneath a tree reading, yet again, she was holding her magazine upside down…he wonder what strange little reasoning she had for that, it probably would make some sense in some strange typical way.

And then she looked up, as if she felt his eyes; she smiled and waved at him cheerfully as he walked by. Causing several people, who sat near her, to give her funny looks…even funnier then usual. Why in the name of Merlin would the dotty Ravenclaw wave at Theodore 'The Loner' Nott.

He sat down beneath a tree not far from Luna, but it was far less crowded there, and pulled out one of his many books. But he just couldn't concentrate on the damn book! His mind kept drifting of to Luna Lovegood, she fascinated him; her abnormal normalness, her cheerfulness and her loving nature, she was quite the extraordinary girl.

"Please give it back."

He recognized that voice.

"Why!"

He didn't like that voice.

"I need it."

He sighed. Dilemma: was he going to interfere? Why would he it's none of his business…He had one conversation with her…It would be a friendly thing to do…but he wasn't friendly. Friendly made you weak, it could be used against you. But then again this girl had practically nobody; she didn't have a lot of friends who openly associated with her out of fear for their own reputations.

"Please give it back."

Okay that did it; he stood up, dusted off his robes and walked towards the voices, his wand out and ready to go.

Luna was standing in front of three boys, the tallest one; a black haired fellow was holding her wand up high above her head. There was a crowd of people surrounding them, and none of them did a damn thing, it makes a person wonder doesn't it? Slytherins are supposed to be so damn evil, and they all looked down on them. They should look down on themselves, they picked on their own, they refused to help another out of fear for themselves. They were cowards, even the Gryffindors who proclaimed themselves to be brave.

But Theodore mostly wondered why in the name of Salazar people would pick on their own housemates, the three offending boys were Ravenclaws, he was pretty sure about that.

"Aren't we funny?" Theodore said in an annoyed tone causing all eyes to dart to him. This wasn't like him, attracting people's attention. Something he was always taught NOT to do.

"Mind your own business Nott." The black haired one, he believed it to be Michael Corner, one of Lovegood's fellow Ravenclaws.

"Is Lovegood's wand your business than? I'm sorry I wasn't aware of that."

"What is it to you?"

"I don't think its right when people pick on little girls."

"That's rich coming from a Slytherin." Michael said the name Slytherin with so much disgust it made Theodore's blood boil although he didn't show it. No to all observers he looked as he was a calm rock of a boy with no emotion, an ice cube in human form.

"And you're a Ravenclaw, if you lot are really that smart, you'll give Lovegood back her wand." He stated dryly pointing his wand at Michael.

"Or what? You're going to hit us with an Unforgivable?" One of Michael's friends questioned defiantly, but it was an act, you could tell by the fact his face paled.

"Who knows." It wasn't a question more a statement. Did these people know who he was? Did they know that he wasn't like his father? Did they know how much he hated? Did they know that you had to mean an Unforgivable?

"You filthy son of a-"

"Scourgify." Theodore stated and soon enough Michael's friend's mouth was being cleaned out. "Do not insult my heritage. You're too stupid to understand it." He added threw gritted teeth. "Now Corner give her back her wand or you'll be on the receiving end of one of my favourite hexes."

Michael, without thinking about it really, gave Luna back her wand and along with his two friends walked off like whipped dogs. The crowed mumblingly went their own ways leaving only Theodore and Luna standing there.

Theodore sighed slightly and tucked away his wand.

"Thank you, but you shouldn't have done that."

"Done what?"

"Curse Kevin Entwistle, it was a naughty thing to do. Michael would have given my wand back eventually, they always do." She stated dreamily sitting down on the green grass.

"It happens more?" Theodore asked.

"Of course it does. And will you please sit down I don't like having to look up at people."

Theodore shrugged and sat down. There was a silence between the two of them, but Theodore didn't seem to notice, he was accustomed to silence.

"Do you know how to use the Unforgivable Curses?" She asked looking at him with those big pale eyes.

"Everyone does."

"Would you?"

"Yes."

"On who?"

"You don't want to know."

"Yes…you're right…I don't." She mumbled falling slightly out of character. "Your father's a Death Eater." She stated more then asked.

Theodore just nodded, he couldn't hide what his father was, he couldn't hide the fact his father had ruined himself, his wife and his son all for a man who would kill them without a flinch.

"Is that why you're a loner?"

"I'm a loner, because I chose to be one."

"Why would you choose to be one? I don't like being lonely at all." There was no bitterness in her voice it was more a statement then anything else. She said it like it was a comment about the weather.

"Well, I chose not to be one of Malfoy's cronies, I chose not to be part of some group…I don't want to let my ideals shatter to pieces like others would." Theodore said somewhat bitterly. "So loneliness is a small price to pay for not betraying yourself."

"You're too angry, someone so young shouldn't be so angry."

"I'm not angry, just disappointed in most people for not living out their potential." Theodore argued. "Like that Corner fellow, he picks on you just to get attention, for popularity."

"You shouldn't be so hard on people like him; you have to give them a chance."

"Give them a chance?" He repeated with slight disbelief.

"Everyone disserves a chance. You should give more people a chance." She stated matter of factly.

"If I didn't know any better I'd say you never suffered in life."

Luna just smiled dreamily. She knew he thought she was naïve but she didn't care.

"Nobody's lost. Anyone can change you know, even you." She said.

"I don't want to change."

And again there was silence…a longer one this time. But again Luna broke it.

"Can people like you still dream?"

"I do."

"Nightmares?"

"Yes."

"Those aren't dreams." She smiled distantly. "Dreams are nicer."

"I wouldn't know."

"I think I know why you're a loner." She mumbled randomly changing the subject. "It's because you only want tolive for yourself."

"Everyone should."

"No,they shouldn't, Idon't." She stated. "You have to share everything, your life too."

Theodore just looked at her frowningly to him that sentence just didn't make sense.

"Theodore?"

"Yes."

"Do you mind talking to me?"

"No."

"That doesn't happen a lot." She said smiling brightly.

"What doesn't happen a lot?"

"That people tolerate me this much. They usually get annoyed fairly easily."

"Well that just proves my point that most people are stupid." Theodore said with a small smile of his own while getting up. "If you will excuse me I promised Zabini, I'd help him with his Charms homework."

"That's nice."

Theodore simply shrugged.

"Just proves my article was right."

Theodore laughed a little.

"You look handsomer when you laugh. You should do it more often."

"I'll keep it in mind." He lent down and gave her small peck on the lips. "I'll see you soon I think." He stated before turning his heel and walking off.

There was something about Luna Lovegood he appreciated and made him want to change. But wanting is still a big step from actually.

**Fin.**

**There we go yet another encounter. Hope it wasn't all that bad, I wasn't too happy with the result, I had something better in mind…But I really do want to hear your thoughts about it! So drop me a line okay? **

**Greetings! **


End file.
